No Respect and No Love
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Well, here is another story for everyone to read. It will star Jigglypuff and it has the same twist as in wishes may come true. The only difference is well, you can just find out. Chapter 7 and complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here I am again. Ready and always willing to make a new story, this one is like "Wishes may come true." But it will star Jigglypuff, why well I don't think I've been that fair lately. So here we go with the story.**

**Nothing belongs to me.**

No Respect and No Love

It was your average day at the mansion. Everyone was having a good everyone, but poor Jigglypuff. She was by the lake crying her big blue eyes out. Why you may ask, well one reason is because she was singing for everyone and all of a sudden they fell, asleep on her. Instead of getting mad (like she normally did) she started run out of the stage and in the hallway the younger smasher "somehow" mistook her for a ball. They processed to kick her around to each other until Jillypuff realized this and slapped all of them on the head with a watering can.

So now you know what happened to her.

She continued to cry while she said, "I can't believe they all did that to me. Yeah I know that when I sing they all fall asleep, but never for that long, and those kids where kicking me like some kind of soccer ball."

She punched the ground with her little stubby hand while she yelled, "WHY CAN'T I BE CARED ABOUT!"

Right at that very moment she slipped and fell into the lake she called for help, but no one came. "Of course no one would come to save me. They're all still asleep most likely." After a while she was still in the lake thinking that this was the end. She then somehow was able to grab a very low tree branch. Jigglypuff pulled herself out of the water. But when she turned around to look at herself she noticed that she was about as tall as Peach mostly likely. She gasped in shock thinking that the reflection was fake, because she saw someone who had light pink hair down to the middle of the her back with the same big blue eyes that Jigglypuff has. Once she touched the water she almost fell in again but she kept her balance.

"Wow is that me! I'm beautiful and I bet now everyone will pay attention to me." Jigglypuff said, while she let out a quick giggle.

"Oh, but what do I wear?" Jigglypuff said, she turned and saw a light purple dress.

"Oh I guess I don't need to keep looking after all." Jigglypuff said, putting her hand behind her head in embarrassment. She grabbed the dress and put it on. It was a prefect fit and so she walked inside. Peach on the other hand was going to check on her purple dress to see if it had dried yet. When she arrived at the spot it was gone.

"Nnnoooo! My dress, my beautiful new purple dress! " Peach shouted, until she cried like a baby.

**So what did you think? I know it was a bit random, but I promise it won't be like that in the other chapters. Or will it (evil laugh) you'll just have to wait and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I need to get something out of the way. Ahem, I FEEL SO STUPID FOR SPELLING JIGGLYPUFF"S NAME WRONG THIS ENTIRE TIME AND I"VE PLAYED POKEMON FOR YEARS! Thank you for letting me get that out of the way. Anyway we left off with Jigglypuff turning to enter the mansion. So let's see what will happen, nest, shall we.**

Chapter 2

Jigglypuff was dancing down the hallway in her purple dress when she bumped into Zelda.

(Gasps) "Oh, Zelda I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Jigglypuff said helping her up.

"No that's alright Jigglypuff is it you?" Zelda asked, staring at Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff giggled while she said, "Yes it's me Zelda and I was wondering if you could help me with finding some shoes and fixing my hair."

Zelda smiled while said, "Of course I will Jigglypuff."

As they where walking away Ike was trying to calm down Peach.

"Peach please it's not that big of deal." Ike said, patting her on the back.

"No Ike you don't understand that was a brand new-" Peach said halfway before seeing a woman with light pink hair walking with Zelda in "her" new purple dress.

Ike saw this and said, "Please don't get mad Peach that dress did not look good on you anyway. Why don't you wear that nice light blue dress."

Peach smiled at Ike and said, "Ike I don't know what I would do if we weren't together." She then kissed him on the cheek while she walked down to her room to find the dress.

Meanwhile Bowser was walking around when he looked and saw Zelda walking with a beautiful woman. He then thought to himself "_Wow, she's lovely I wonder if she would like me. Maybe i won't have to kidnap her."_

When the two the girls arrived at Zelda's room Zelda was looking for some shoes while Jigglypuff fixed her hair.

"Hey Jigglypuff what do you think of these?" Zelda asked, holding up a pair of sandals.

Jigglypuff smiled as she said, "Well, they may not be shoes, but at least they fit. What do you think of my hair Zelda?"

"Oh it looks very nice down like that without the knots." Zelda said, while Jigglypuff giggled.

"You know Jigglypuff now that you're a human now you should probably sing songs instead of your name." Zelda opening her door to the hallway.

Giggling again Jigglypuff said, "I figured that out Zelda, but thank never the less."

Meanwhile Link was looking out the window, until Daisy came up from behind and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for Daisy?" Link asked, a bit confused.

"Oh come on Link you know that we were meant for each other." Daisy said, grabbing his hand.

While Link was deep in thought again he saw Jigglypuff and Zelda walk by and when he saw Jigglypuff he thought that he had seen an angel.

"Hello Link are you listening to me!" Daisy said, with a bit of anger.

Link started to walk away while he said, "What a beautiful woman she's an angel from above."

"Link where do you think you're going. Hey I'm talking to you, Link!" Daisy shouted, while walking next to him.

**Ooohhh it seems Jigglypuff has already found herself liked by two people. But how many more will fall head over heels for her. Well, you will have to wait until tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Halloween everyone, I hope you all will get a good laugh/treat out of this next chapter. Yes today is the day that we will hear Jigglypuff sing without saying her name at all in the song. The only question is will everyone love it or fall asleep again? Well, we shall soon find out.**

Chapter 3

Jigglypuff was waiting on the stage for Zelda and a few others to arrive so she could start singing. When the door opened Zelda came with just Mario.

"Um Zelda I thought you where going to bring more then just one person." Jigglypuff said, a bit of shock of voice.

Zelda walked over to the first row of seats while she said, "Don't worry Jigglypuff everyone will come once they hear you sing."

Jigglypuff nodded and she started to sing. Marth and Krystal where by a window when Marth heard someone sing he turned to Krystal and said, "Shall we find out where that beautiful sound is coming from?'

Marth and Krystal started to walk towards the sound when they spotted Wolf and Samus.

"Hey Wolf, Samus. Why do you two come with us?" Krystal said, while they where walking.

Wolf and Samus looked at each other and nodded and soon where right behind Marth and Krystal. When they where inside all most all of seats where filled with fellow smashers.

They found a spot and started to listen to the beautiful melody. It went something like this.

"_Ooooh Oooh Ooooh Oh Oh"_

"_Oooh Oooh Oh Oh Oh Oooh"_

Sadly those four had missed the whole show, but where still very impressed by how the young lady had sung.

Link stood up and said, "What's your name? Oh beautiful-" that was as fair as Daisy would let him get before she dragged him out of the grand hall.

Giggling Jigglypuff said, "You don't know who I am? It's me Jigglypuff."

Everyone was speechless. Spinning around and giggling again Jigglypuff stopped and winked at everyone while she said, "That's right."

After that was all said and done everyone started leaving while telling Jigglypuff how wonderful she did. Peach and Ike stopped and Peach said, "Jigglypuff I don't know if you know this or not. But that's my dress your wearing."

"Oh, I'm sorry Peach. Do you want it back?" Jigglypuff asked, guilt in her voice.

Peach just shook her head while she said, "No Jigglypuff, please keep it and if you want you can have my other dresses that don't seem to look good on me anymore."

Jigglypuff gave Peach a big smiled and hugged her while she said, "Oh thank you Peach. Both you and Zelda have been so nice to me."

Peach and Ike both waved goodbye to Jillypuff. After everyone had left the grand hall Jigglypuff was about to leave when she heard clapping behind her. She turned around while someone said, "That was beautiful performance Jigglypuff."

**Hey I think this is my first cliff hanger (I think). Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and the song was meant to be from the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time LonLon Ranch theme, but I don't think it came out right. So that is why I just had the last set of notes in here. Well, review and you'll find out everything else tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this chapter will answer any questions that popped up from the last chapter. So here you go.**

Chapter 4

When Jigglypuff had fully turned around she saw that it was Bowser who had been the one clapping the entire time and she didn't even know it.

Walking over towards Bowser Jigglypuff said, "Hi Bowser I'm glad you liked my singing."

"Link it. I loved it. So would like to walk around with me?" Bowser asked, getting closer to Jigglypuff.

She quickly turned around blushing while she said, "Oh I don't know Bowser. I'm very tired from singing."

"Oh come on Jigglypuff, one little walk won't hurt you." Bowser said, grabbing her hand and running out the door.

After about few seconds they where calmly walking down the hallway. Lin k saw this and said out loud, "There goes my beautiful angel."

"Well, Link if your trying to sweet talk me back it's not going to work." Daisy said, with hers crossed giving a "Humph!"

"You know Daisy why don't you try to get together with someone else instead of me." Link said, hoping that she would agree with him.

Walking away Daisy said, "I guess your right Link I just hope we can still be friends." Link nodded and Daisy was on her way while she shouted, "Oh Wario here I come."

Now back to Jigglypuff and Bowser who where still walking until Bowser slipped on banana pile.

Link just happened to walk by and said, "Awww, did Bowser fall? Don't worry Jigglypuff will be safer with me than with you."

Jigglypuff just had a stunned look on her face and right when Link was about to kiss her, Bowser stood up, grabbed Link, and throw him out the window.

While Link was flying in the air he shouted. "Looks like I'm blasting off again!"

He then landed on the ground with a loud thud. Bowser just had a big toothy grin on his face while they continued their walk.

Poor Peach though was what Link landed on and when Ike saw this he went crazy. He just stood up grabbed his sword while he shouted, "LINK YOU"LL PAY FOR HURTING PEACH!"

Link yelled out while he began to cry, "I didn't mean to. It was Bowser's fault not mine, AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Poor Link was sent flying again, but by Ike's sword. Where is he going to land no one knows.

**Well that was an interesting ending to this chapter. By the way I put Team Rockets saying at the end because I remembered when I was younger how funny it was. Yes, I did change it a bit since it was just Link sent flying, but I still think it is very funny. The story not over yet, not by a long shot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 um yeah that's about it for me. Enjoy. (waits for a few moments) Wait a minute because I just wanted to say that I am really, really sorry for no updating sooner. My internet stopped working for almost a whole month, but now everything is back to normal. Again I am sorry for the long wait.**

Chapter 5

The next morning Jigglypuff woke up from her bed thinking yesterday was just a silly dream.

"It can't be real, can it?" She asked herself.

She quickly ran towards the mirror and looked and sure enough was still human.

"Oh I guess it wasn't a dream after all." Jigglypuff said, letting out an embarrassed, laugh.

She decided to wear a light orange dress. Sure it wasn't her favorite out of the "many" dresses that Peach had given her, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to wear it once.

So she walked out from her room and who did she see waiting for her. It was "Mister Lover Boy" Link.

"Oh, good morning Link." Jigglypuff said, walking towards him.

"Jigglypuff, yes good morning I hope you don't mind, but you'll be with me today in a match." Link said, grabbing her hand.

Jigglypuff's eyes widen while she said, "Wait I'm in a match with you. Why and who are we facing?"

"Well, we will be facing Ike and Peach in a team match. Link said, starting to walk with her "And it starts in a little bit."

"Well, um than why are you wearing red Link?" Jigglypuff asked, blushing..

Link stared at her while he said, "I won't be able to tell you that answer until after the match."

Sadly for Link though while they where walking he was hit in the face by a vase and was knocked out. When Jigglypuff looked down at Link and then up she was staring right at Bowser.

"Well, it's seems you need a new partner." Bowser said, giving her a wink.

Jigglypuff just smiled as she said, "Yeah I guess I do need a new partner don't I? Bowser would like be my partner?"

Bowser already started walking with Jigglypuff while he said, "Why sure I would be more than happy to be your partner."

As they entered the grand hall Ike and Peach walked up to them as Ike said, "Hey where's Link? I wanted to get more revenge for what he did to Peach yesterday."

Peach looked up at him while she said, "Oh Ike it doesn't matter who we're facing as long as we have fun."

Ike nodded and the four smashers walked through the portal. Link had just gotten up at this moment and noticed that Jigglypuff was gone.

He looked around while he said, "Oh angel where are you?" and "Jigglypuff come out, come out where ever you are?"

After about five minutes Link gave up and when he entered the grand hall he saw Bower and Jigglypuff going through the portal to face Ike and Peach.

He ran full speed while he shouted "Nnnooooo!" in slow motion. Sadly he hit the wall and fell over. When he got up he shouted "You haven't won yet Bowser. Jigglypuff will be mine you'll see!"

Course right after he said this he was hit with a baseball bat.

"Oh Link just give a rest will yea?" Daisy said, holding the baseball bat against her shoulder.

**Ouch, it would seem that Link got beat up (again) in this chapter. By that way the next chapter will have the combined entrances and combined final smashs. I hope you review and bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so yes this is Jigglypuff's first fight as a woman. I don't want to give away much, but all I will say that Bowser will not be turning into Giga Bowser. I will however I will say that the combined final smash will be interesting/cool, so on with the fight.**

Chapter 6

The four smashers arrived at The Temple course with Ike and Peach using warp magic and Bowser and Jigglypuff by warp pipe. The fight starts off with Ike slashing at Bowser which hurt, but it did not send him flying any time soon. Bowser returns the favor by grabbing Ike and throwing against the wall and sending him down to the ground.

Jigglypuff and Peach were somewhat evenly matched, until Peach hit Jigglypuff with her golf cub. Jigglypuff attacked Peach with a Blizzard attack. She fallowed that up with a Mega Punch attack. Peach recovered from the two attacks and just hammered Jigglypuff with slaps and turnips.

Meanwhile Bowser had Ike stunk in between the wall of the course and his claws. Ike however, would not be defeated that easily so he used Aether on Bowser and in doing so made Bowser slam against the other wall.

Jigglypuff saw this and used Ancient Power on Ike. But Peach was right behind her, so right after Jigglypuff used that move she grabbed Jigglypuff and sent right into Ike's Aether move. However, Jigglypuff recovered with a Gust attack and was able to garb the edge.

When she got up she saw a Smash Ball floating right in front of her. So she hit a few times and finally broke it. There was a bright flash of light and Ike and Peach where close to the edge with Bowser on one side and Jigglypuff on the other.

Bowser than throw a seed to Jigglypuff which she planted in the ground and pour water on it while giggling. While that was going on Bowser transformed into Giga Bowser and once that plant opened up it ended up being a Parana Plant. It turned around and shot a huge fireball at Ike and Peach. The would of went out of the course right then and there, but Giga Bowser headbutted them out of the stage. So Jigglypuff and Bowser won the match.

When the four returned to the mansion they where greeted by a not so happy looking Link who also had a pair of metal boots on.

"Well, look who we have here it's Bowser and Jigglypuff." Link said, with soured look on his face.

Ike and Peach did not want to get involved so they waved goodbye and left. When they left Bower looked at that said, "Okay Link what do you want this time."

Link just stood with a smirk on his face while he said, "Well, Bowser I just wanted to see if you could knock me out again. Of course with these metal boots on you won't be able to, so HA!"

Bowser ran up to Link and smashed another vase over his head. However, Link did not fall over at all in fact, he was still standing.

"You see I told you I wouldn't go down that easily." Link said, making faces at Bowser, which only mad him more angry by the minute.

So Jigglypuff just stood getting sick of them fighting each other. She was going to head back to her room until she saw Fox that is.

Has she walked over to him she said, "Hi Fox. So what did you think about my match earlier huh?"

'Well I will say that I was impressed that you lasted the whole match. No offence to the other two years though Jigglypuff." Fox said, hoping she wouldn't hit him with an object..

Inside however, Jigglypuff's eyes got really big with happiness as she said, "Do you mean that Fox?"

"Yes of course I mean that Jigglypuff." Fox said, relief in his voice.

"Well, then how about we go for a walk outside." Jigglypuff said, starting to pull on his arm.

Fox looked at Jigglypuff and then at Bowser and Link fighting each other, he quickly said, "Uh, but what about Bowser and Link Jigglypuff?"

"Oh, don't worry about them Fox. Now let's go!" Jigglypuff said, then both where out the door.

Bowser noticed this while Link still made jesters at him. So he sighed and flipped Link over even if it was very hard to do. As he walked away Link shouted, "Why does this keep happening to me, Why!?"

**So there ends another chapter and about not having Giga Bowser on there, well I changed my mind. I hope you enjoyed this story so far because it's not over yet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here is the next chapter for everyone to read and enjoy. Wait a minute because in this chapter well, I'll just say that Link gets into an argument with someone.**

Chapter 7

Jigglypuff and Fox had decided that since they had such a nice walk together that they should play a little joke on Link.

"So Fox do you really like me?" Jigglypuff said, blushing from excitement.

Looking into her eyes Fox said, "Actually Jigglypuff I don't just like you. I love you."

Right at that very moment Fox and Jigglypuff started to make out and Link saw and heard everything and he was in deep despair.

"No, no, no NO, NNOOO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME JIGGLYPUFF!" Link shouted, at the top of his lungs.

Blankly staring at Link Jigglypuff said, "Why whatever do you mean Link?"

Pointing right away Link said, "I mean how could you end up with Fox of all people!"

"Oh, do you mean like this?" Jigglypuff said, shyly that is until she started making out with Fox who seemed to be enjoying himself a lot.

"Fine I don't care about you anyway. You are just a loser." Link said, starting to walk away.

What did you call Jigglypuff Link?!" Fox said, glaring at Link.

"You heard me she's a loser!" Link said, getting right in Fox's face.

Fox actually had something behind his back and when Link was close enough, he stabbed him with a dagger.

"OW! You hurt me you-you big jerk!" Link said, grabbing the Master Sword.

Fox just smirked showing that he had a sword in his other hand. So they started to fight each with slashes here and slashes there. Of course that was stopped when Link fell through a window and into the pond that Jigglypuff had fallen into from the beginning.

Fox and Jigglypuff both jumped out the window and tried looking for Link, but they could not see him. Until, they saw a tiny paw grab the edge of the pond. When the creature came out it was Link, but he had been turned into a, a Pikachu.

"What are you two looking at huh?" Link asked, before he saw that his reflection was that of a Pikachu's.

Putting his hands over his Link shouted, "NNOOO! How could this happen to me?!"

He broke down into tears running back into his not wanting anyone to see what he had become.

"So it seems that your plan worked after all didn't it?" Someone said.

When both Fox and Jigglypuff turned around Bowser was standing arms crossed and a grin on his face.

All three smashers just laughed and decided to go back inside. While they where walking however, Jigglypuff thought that maybe, just maybe that she had finally found the respect and love that she had so long been searching for.

**Well, I guess that's it for now. Unless of course anyone has any suggestions for me to maybe be able to make a few more chapters. Anyway review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
